farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Farmerkieli45/....Life....
Why is it when things are so good, "Bad" comes and takes it away? Why is it when you're happy "Sad" comes and ruins your day? Why is it when you feel like you're on top of the world you fall off the globe and into the gutter this is NOT meant to be funny Why is it that people have to change so drastically when one minute they are the nicest person ever and then the next minute they are screaming at you and being mean for NO reason. Why did God have to put bad in the world a long with good why can't it just all be good NO ONE KNOWS but just think about it for at least a minute or two THINK because maybe you will figure maybe 1% of it out, we learn more and more every day not just stuff like in school but other stuff that is important in the world and what we can do to make ourselves a better person. But why is it everyone just cares about themselves and they likes to hurt other people for no reason, or a very stupid reason???? Why can't there be more people who care about others not just themselves, and be kind to everyone like me and my family (maybe not to eachother sometimes but at least we try) we all learn from our mistakes but lots of people like Doglas(yes I spelled his name like that on purpose because he's a DOG) and not a good dog like Logan(my dog) why does he not learn some one told me it was DOGlas who hacked my account the other day. I had a feeling and WTF??? is with this bull shit. Excuse my language but why can't he learn??? It's not fair that good people like us get put down and hurt and it seems like the bad people don't get it as much as us. God should make it so good people don't have to go through it as much and in fact NO ONE should have to go through bad stuff because if no one went through bad stuff then the world would be a better place and maybe everyone would be a little nicer. Everyone has their moments but there is some people who do not seem to learn or get over it and that just pisses me off entirely. People say they care, people say they understand, but they really don't and they never will that is what frustrates me the most! Why people suddenly turn their backs on you, for one reason or another, maybe NO reason and it's just stupid. And the worst thing is this all seems to happen in just one day. It could have been a good day yesterday, and today if none of this stuff happened. It could be a better day tomorrow and every day if things like this didn't happen even though we get over it, it still is in the past it HAPPENED and knowing that is the worst part. If only we could forget EVERYTHING we want to forget and permanently, then we wouldn't have meltdowns or get upset randomly at 2:00 in the morning because of it. We wouldn't cry as much, or yell as much, it would be like paradise and bliss in our home if these things didn't happen. If internet had not been invented the world would be even better but it is apart of this century, it just kind of happens unfortunately people don't think before they act, and that's what causes all the problems in the world. I'm sure half the people on Earth do not (fully) mean they bad things they say or do, but the Brain is a very powerful thing that can either be powerful in a good or bad way, when it's bad watch out. No one knows for sure why life was created, almost every day I have that thought "why is life, "life???!" It's a very strange thought to ponder and it get's me thinking. Nothing is ever what it seems like because every one has their OWN opinion about everything, to one person it may seem good to another bad, and that's another thing that creates conflicts in the world because people think they HAVE to agree on everything but really they don't, think whatever you want if someone is against your opinion then don't bother with them because no one can change how you think or feel. They can try but they won't succeed. I try not to let things get me down but for me, I don't know why but for me it's so complicated and I can't seem to let go of things that dont matter and I HATE IT! Because that's the reason I feel so angry and upset all the time, I don't want to but it just is the way it is for me unfortunately and I can't seem to get rid of it no matter how hard I try. . No one and nothing is perfect and if we were that would be boring. So don't get upset if you can't figure something out or if you do something wrong because no one is perfect we all have things to learn even if you are 90 years old you still are learning . Category:Blog posts